universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Edge
Soul Edge is one of the two powerful swords of Hectare Warrior, the other one being Soul Calibur, that was originally created by Algol and it's spirit being Inferno. Origin Soul Edge was forged in the distant past by a nameless blacksmith as an ordinary two-handed sword, but after being bathed in blood, hatred, and death it developed a malevolent will capable of taking over its wielder. The first named bearer of Soul Edge was the Hero King, Algol, whose strong will conquered the evil intelligence of the blade. Algol used the cursed sword to unite the war-torn world in an age of peace. However, his son, Arcturus, was not so strong and quickly fell under the dark influence of the sword. Jealous of his father's power, he stole Soul Edge and instantly came under the possession of the evil sword. In a desperate battle against the deranged prince, the mighty king defeated Soul Edge, but at the cost of his son's life. Swearing vengeance against the cursed blade, which disappeared after the encounter, with the help of a sage Algol purified fragments of Soul Edge and forged them into the holy blade Soul Calibur, at the cost of his life. Then since Soul Edge can bond with many hosts was are willing to serve it's by offering their bodies, some misguidedly believed they could assert their own will over the sword's, some were tempted and then dominated by the Evil Sword against their wills. When Soul Edge bonds with someone, it takes possession of their bodies and begins to devour the person's soul. In most hosts, their identity remains (at least for a time) but the darker, more violent aspects of their personality are drawn out under the thrall of the sword. History Prior to Pyrrha Alexanda's Debut, it's was hinted that her mother, Sophitia, make a vow to Soul Edge to destroyed Soul Calibur, hoping she protected her from any threaten before being stopped by Algol. However, it's reversal happen, as she becomes manifested under a cursed blood, along with her son, George Alexanda. This crossover, as during the Anarchy-Blazela War, George wield Soul Edge to end Razor Blazefire, before being Soul Embrace in the Astral Chaos. 4 years later, a new member of the returning Talon, Bradley Slaughter, arrive with a shred of Soul Edge inside his brain. His newly born power promise Bradley to get revenge to the Hectare Warrior for destroying his family and killing the Soul Calibur's spirit, Elysium, now with Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi. Omega Form (Evil Seed) Omega Form, also known as Evil Seed, is a Dark Curse that turns its owner into a Manifested, as it's increased the power of the owner as a cost of losing controlled and enter into a bloodlust rage. Pyrrha, George, and Bradley are the notable ones being able to turn on Omega Form. Wielders *Algol (creator) *Inferno (spirit form; Nightmare) **Night Terror *Arcturus (decreased) *Ares *Cervantes de Leon *Zasalamel *Siegfried Schtauffen (As Nightmare) *Sophitia Alexandra (unknown fates) *Pyrrha Alexandra *George Alexandra *Bradley Slaughter Category:Weapon Category:Item Category:Supernatural Powers